The Truth About Prince Charming
by S-Michael
Summary: At fourteen, Tootie is still in love with Timmy, though she hides it now. Then she catches him with someone else...


Author's Note: I have no idea where my brain was the first time o proofread this document, but it obviously wasn't in my head, because this thing was _full_ of errors. Like how in one scene I said that Tootie was sixteen and in another I said Timmy was fourteen! Embarrassing! Hopefully _this time_ I did a decent job of editing my own work. (Now I say that he is fifteen; he could be a few months younger than Tootie.) Anyway, enough of my gripes, enjoy:

The Truth About Prince Charming

S-Michael

**Monday Morning**

Tootie opened her eyes. Even though there hadn't been pictures of Timmy hanging on every wall for years, it still felt wrong without them. The only picture of Timmy she had out in the open, the one on her nightstand, also had Chester, AJ, and herself in it. All of her Timmy stuff was locked in the closet, safely out of sight. She was still hopelessly in love with him, but had realized long ago that he would never stop fleeing from her unless she stopped acting like a freak. So, she did her best to not be a freak.

Years later, she was one of his closest friends, which wasn't quite what she wanted, but it was nice. He made a good friend. Kind, considerate, thoughtful, brave…very brave. Brave enough to face down Francis, even though he always got beaten up. Even braver yet, he faced Vicky almost every night, unflinching. To Tootie, who had lived with her sister for sixteen long years, that was more impressive than wrestling an alligator. At least you could see an alligator's fangs when you look at it.

She stretched and sat up. Making sure no one was looking first, she kissed the picture, right on Timmy's face. It was a childish thing, but it made her happier and it didn't hurt anything, so why not?

She showered, brushed her teeth, dressed, and went down stairs for breakfast. Tootie and Vicky's breakfasts were prepared for them, even though Mom and Dad were gone. They were too afraid of Vicky to stick around for long. Yeah, Vicky still lived there. She attended classes at Dimmsdale Community College, babysitted Timmy, either for the money or just for the shear joy of torturing him, or maybe both, Tootie didn't know, and she lived at home because the rent was cheep, read nonexistent. Vicky had mellowed some in four years' time, but the family was still afraid of her.

Tootie ate, and went out to catch the bus. She was a sophomore in high school, and didn't have her driver's license yet. She was gong to get it months before anyone else in her circle of friends, however, barring a series of unspeakable failures (or her sister preventing her from getting enough behind-the-wheel time by hogging the car), and so they made her promise to drive them places. That would be weird, driving Timmy around; Wasn't Prince Charming supposed to take the Princess away on his white horse, not the other way around? She noticed right away that Timmy was sitting alone, right across from Chester and AJ, and headed straight for that spot.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Tootie said nonchalantly, sitting down, exactly as if the person next to her wasn't her biggest crush. It was sort of like pretending not to notice that the seat beside her was on fire, but she pulled it off. She had been pulling it off for years now.

"Nothing," Chester said. AJ nodded. Timmy yawned.

"Long night?" Tootie asked.

Timmy shrugged. "Yeah. Vicky had some things for me to do. No big deal," he said calmly. Which sounded to Tootie something like: "Satan came to my house last night and tried to steal my soul. No big deal."

"Better you than me," AJ said, and shuddered. "I _still_ have nightmares about that woman."

"It's not as bad as that," Timmy said modestly. Him and Prince Charming after slaying a dragon. Of course, Vicky was very much un-slain, but hey, all Prince Charming had to face was a dragon. No, wait, it was a witch, which seems more appropriate to the situation, anyway.

"Horrid luck that your parents left town," Tootie said.

"They'll be back day after tomorrow," Timmy said. _"I only have to face the Wicked Witch for two more days," Prince Charming said. _"It's nothing, really."

"Good luck living that long," Tootie snorted. _"Oh, my prince, I fear so for your safety. Must you go through with this?" pleaded the Princess._

Timmy laughed. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Toot." _"This is something I must do, beloved, for if I do not face down the Witch, terror of her shall rule our hearts forever."_

Tootie shook her head. Then again, why not? If she was pretending that he was Prince Charming, then why not pretend that he was as infatuated with her as she was with him?

**Monday Noon**

"So, what's up for after school?" Chester asked at lunch. "They're opening a Nasty Burger in town here, and I thought we'd check it out."

"Can't," Timmy said. "Vicky'll have chores for me."

"_There is a court function tonight, wouldst milord attend?" the servant said._

"_I cannot, for tonight I do battle with the Witch once again," Prince Charming said._

"Oh, yeah," Chester said. "How about tomorrow?" _"I'll see if they cannot postpone for the 'morrow, provided you survive your battle."_ No, wait: provided you survive your _ordeal_. Yeah, that sounded more old-timey. Better: provided _thou_ survives _thine_ ordeal. Perfect.

"Sounds great," Timmy said.

"Although, I have to wonder about the wisdom of eating at a place that calls itself _Nasty_ Burger," AJ said. Okay, Tootie couldn't fit that line into her fantasy. Ah well, it had nothing to do with Timmy or Vicky, anyway.

"Does that mean you won't be there?" Chester asked.

"No, I'm coming. But if I die of food poisoning, I want my tombstone to say that it was your fault," AJ said.

"You've said that so many times that it has lost all meaning," Chester said dismissively. Not the food poisoning part, but the rest of it. Whenever AJ's friends talked him into doing something incredibly stupid, before doing it he said that he wanted his tombstone to say they were at fault.

They chatted and joked throughout lunch.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Timmy said to his friends. _"Provided I live," added Prince Charming._

"_I shall pine for you every minute that you are gone from my side, beloved," the Princess said as Prince Charming rode away._

**Monday Afternoon**

Tootie daydreamed her way through her afternoon classes, and then rode the bus home. She didn't see Timmy on the bus. She got off the bus and walked to her house. No one was home, as was typical. Tootie plopped down on the couch, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV.

She heard the door open, and turned to look. "Shouldn't you be babysitting Timmy?" _The Princess backed away from the Witch. "W-w-what are you doing here?" she asked, terror cracking her voice._

"I have to get a…present…for the twerp," Vicky said, putting a world of menace into the word _present_. _"I just came to tell you that I have a special surprise in store for your Prince Charming. Is there anything you would like me to tell him before he dies?" the Witch mocked._

"What sort of present?" Tootie asked.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Vicky asked. Tootie lowered her eyes. Vicky laughed. "That's what I thought." She went up to her room. Tootie thought of ways to incorporate that conversation into her fantasy weaving, and decided that it could be pretty much transplanted word-for-word, except in some spots.

She decided to go warn Timmy before Vicky could arrive with whatever torture device she was coming with. At least give him a fighting chance. While Vicky was upstairs, she left the house and ran to Timmy's house, which really wasn't all that far away. The back door was unlocked._ The Princess sneaked into Prince Charming's castle in order to warn him of the dark designs the Witch has for him._ She tiptoed down the hallway (_she stealthily creeped down the hall_), and then she heard the front door begin to open. Thinking fast, she hid in the closet, looking out through the slits in the door.

"Knock, knock," Vicky said peppily.

Timmy came down the stairs, and smiled when he saw her. No, this was wrong. He shouldn't be smiling. Prince Charming should not be smiling at the Witch. Vicky closed the door behind her, and drew the living room curtains closed. Then she walked to Timmy and--was she embracing him? More than that: she was _kissing_ him! Prince Charming and the Witch were kissing! No! Wrong! Impossible! This wasn't how it worked in the fairy tales.

She smiled down at him. He smiled up at her. No, no, no! "Another quiet evening, just the two of us?" Timmy asked.

"That's the plan," Vicky said.

Timmy rested his head on her chest and looked up at her, dewy-eyed. "I never get tired of this."

"Me neither, twerp," Vicky said affectionately. How could _twerp_ be a term of endearment? Somehow, with them, it was. "Here, I have a present for you," she pulled a heart-shaped box of chocolates out of her bag.

"Appropriate," Timmy said. "After all, this is our anniversary, unless I'm mistaken?" Anniversary? But he was only fifteen. That would mean that…this…started when he was fourteen…or thirteen…or earlier… Tootie didn't want to think about it. Her fantasy was shattered. Prince Charming was having an affair with the Witch. Timmy and Vicky were…were they lovers? It hardly mattered if they were technically lovers in the strictest sense of the word or not; she saw the look in his eye. The look that she had to keep out of her eye when she was around him. He was in love. In love with Vicky. In love with the evilest person Tootie had ever met. Tootie's personal Devil. _That_ was the thing Timmy was in love with.

She waited for them to leave the room, and then she snuck out.

**Tuesday Morning**

The only seat open was by Timmy. Tootie would rather have sat anywhere else, but it was the only open seat. She sat, and she didn't look at Timmy.

"Neither of you look like you got a lot of sleep," Chester said.

"Another long night with Vicky," Timmy said, and shrugged. Just as he had yesterday.

Tootie shivered. She had always thought that that meant that Vicky had been doing some unspeakably evil thing to him. She was, but that wasn't the kind of unspeakable evil she had meant. Now she realized that all that time she thought he was being tortured, he was really being…she cringed mentally. She still didn't want to think about it. How long had this been going on? A year, at least. How did it happen? How was it possible to go from being someone's victim to being their lover? God, the contemplation never stops!

"Bad dreams," she said to Chester. It was true, too; In her dreams, Prince Charming and the Witch were in cahoots. Prince Charming laughed at the Princess's professed love, laughed at her tears as she cried over him.

"So, anyone up for more Nasty Burger?"

**Tuesday Afternoon**

Tootie walked into her house, which was empty as usual. She stormed up stairs to her room., and unlocked her closet door. She looked at the crate which contained all of her Timmy-stuff. She kicked it. Once, twice, three times, four, she lost count. The crate cracked by the time she got tired of it, and collapsed on the floor, crying. She didn't know how long she cried. It didn't matter. Prince Charming was a lie. That was all that mattered. She heard the door open down stairs. She closed and locked her closet. No need to let Vicky see what she was doing.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, composed herself, and went downstairs. Vicky was rummaging in the fridge. "Hey, twerpette. What's on TV?" she said, not even looking up from the fridge.

"I saw you," the words burst out of Tootie's mouth, as if of their own accord.

Vicky stood, turned, and looked at her sister. She leaned against the counter, arms folded, and smiled. Amused. "You saw me? Doing what, pray tell?"

"When you said you had a 'present' for Timmy, I went over to his house to warn him. You came in before I had found him, and I hid in the closet. I saw you and Timmy kissing," Tootie said. Try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from spilling her guts.

The smirk was wiped from Vicky's face. Faster than Tootie could react, Vicky was face to face with her. She pulled Tootie's hair to make her look up at her. Tootie was actually shocked by the physical pain. She realized that this was the first time Vicky had laid a hand on her in a long time, and she was remembering why she was so terrified of her sister. "If you ever tell anybody--_anybody_--you will envy the dead. Do you understand me?" Tootie tried to speak, couldn't, and nodded. "Do you believe me?" Tootie nodded again. "Good, because I am completely and utterly serious. Now scram."

**Wednesday**

Timmy and AJ were sitting together today, so Tootie sat with Chester. She got through her morning classes. Then she went to lunch. She ate lunch with Timmy, Chester, and AJ, same as every day, but she didn't chat with them the way they usually did.

Timmy smiled and kidded with his friends. How could he be so friendly with her, and then go home, and into Vicky's arms more often than not? Come to think of it, his parents did get mysterious invites a lot. Did Vicky have something to do with that? Was she sending his parents stuff to get them out of the house so that she could babysit Timmy, and then… Tootie did not like this train of thought. Not at all. She didn't like this secret she had stumbled onto.

The bell rang. They got up to put their trays away.

"Hey, Tootie, one second," Timmy said.

Tootie turned back to the table. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk," Timmy said. "Tonight at the Nasty Burger? Say, seven?"

"What would we need to talk about?" Tootie asked.

"Vicky called me. She didn't hurt you, did she?" Timmy asked, worried concern filling his voice. "Honestly, that was very stupid, confronting Vicky first--"

"You sound like you care," Tootie said. She wasn't being fair, she knew, but she didn't feel like being fair.

"Of course I care! You're my friend, Tootie, and I love you," Timmy said. He meant, of course, that he loved her _as a friend_; he had no idea how cruelly the words stung her in this context. "You need to understand--look, there just isn't time now. Tonight at the Nasty Burger at seven? Please?" he pleaded.

Even feeling as hurt and confused as she was, that look made her heart melt. "Fine," she squeezed out between clenched teeth.

Timmy smiled, relieved. "Thank you."

**Wednesday Evening**

Tootie entered the Nasty Burger. Timmy gestured her over to his booth with his hand. The ironic thing was that this was almost like a date. Tootie went, and sat down across from him. "I got you a nasty burger," Timmy said.

Tootie unwrapped it and took a bite out of it. "You said we needed to talk?"

Timmy sighed. "Straight to the point, eh? Well, I suppose that that's just as well," he said. "Vicky told me that you confronted her, saying that you saw us…well, you know what happened. You were there."

Tootie wondered if he meant when she confronted Vicky or when he kissed her, or both. "I certainly do," Tootie agreed bitterly.

Timmy nodded, but he didn't say anything.

"I believe you said you were going to explain something to me?" Tootie asked.

Timmy nodded again. He looked to see that no one was in earshot. "Right. You see, apparently, Vicky had always had feelings for me, she just covered them up with violence because, well, those feelings were sick and wrong," he smiled sheepishly.

Tootie snorted bitterly, "Tell me about it."

"Three years ago last Monday, she couldn't stand it anymore, and she confessed her feelings for me. Sort of. What actually happened was that she kissed me. I decided that kissing was a lot better than, say, digging my own grave again, and so I went along with it." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Tootie stared at him. Was this really her Prince Charming? Was this the boy she had thought to be the man of her dreams?

"I made her promise not to hurt you or my friends either," Timmy said. "After all, what would have been the point of escaping her torture if my friends were still suffering? The guilt would have driven me mad."

"So the reason she hasn't laid a hand on me in three years is because--"

"Exactly," Timmy said.

So then Prince Charming had sacrificed himself for those who were most dear to him? No, that wasn't right; she had seen him with her. "I saw the way you looked at her," Tootie said.

"At first, it was just a way out of torture, but I found myself developing feelings for her. One day, it occurred to me that I could call the police, that I could report her for molesting me, that even if she wasn't convicted, she'd never work as a babysitter in this town again, not even for people as oblivious as my mom and dad," Timmy said. He shook his head. "But I didn't. I couldn't. Because the truth was, I loved her, too." He looked into Tootie's eyes, pleading. "I love her. And if you tell anybody about us, she'll go to jail. Please don't tell, Tootie. Please. I love her."

Tootie shook her head, tears welling out of her eyes. "It's not fair. It's just not fair. How can you ask this of me?"

"What do you mean, Tootie?" Timmy asked.

"I love you, Timmy," Tootie said, crying. "I never stopped loving you. I just hid it, because I thought that maybe if I didn't act like a psycho…" she started to laugh. "Turns out you like psychos, though, doesn't it?"

Timmy smiled nervously. "I guess it does." Then he was serious. "Tootie, I had no idea…"

"Does it make any difference?" Tootie asked.

Timmy shook his head. "Sorry. I love Vicky."

"Did I ever stand a chance?" Tootie asked.

"Honestly?" Timmy asked.

"Please," Tootie said.

Timmy sighed. He thought. "I don't really think so," he said. "You're a great friend, but I really don't think so. You're not…_tough._ You're not dominant, or bossy…you're just not Vicky, I guess." Was he serious? He _was_ serious. It was supposed to be good, not being those things. How could these be things he _wants?_

"You _like_ for a girl to boss you around?" Tootie asked.

Timmy shrugged. "Yeah. Well, at least with Vicky." He smiled. "It's lots of fun. Especially when we're having s--you probably don't want to hear about that." _You better believe I don't._

Tootie stared at him. "This isn't right," she said. "You were Prince Charming, and Vicky was the Witch. Prince Charming doesn't hook up with the Witch. He rescues the Princess from the witch, and carries her away on his white horse to his castle where they live happily ever after."

"That's the thing about fairy tails, Toot. They're not real," Timmy said. "Fairies aren't real, Prince Charming is not a prince and is rarely charming, it's not necessarily desirable to be a princess, and witches aren't really evil. I'm sorry, but these stories were written centuries ago by people who didn't truly understand any way of life but their own."

"But what if I _like_ that way of life?" Tootie asked. "What if I want to be a princess, what if I want my knight in shining armor to rescue me?"

"I recommend you look somewhere else, then, because I have no desire to be a knight. I'm your friend, and I'll try to help you out of a jam, but I suggest you try to get out yourself first," Timmy said. "There aren't any knights in shining armor, and if you ever meet one, you should be weary, because he probably spends too much time polishing that armor to care too much about anything else."

Tootie looked at him thoughtfully, and all she saw was a boy. Just a boy. Not Prince Charming, not some heroic figure, just a boy. Amazing, that she could have spent so many years obsessing over him. She felt numb, analytical, calm. Not so much an unpleasant feeling as it was an absence of feeling, like a bird that was caged in her heart had suddenly broken free and taken flight, leaving an empty space where it had once chafed against it's bonds. It was sort of like being in shock. Was this what it felt like to fall out of love?

"Is that all?" Tootie asked.

"Pretty much," Timmy said. He looked at her pleadingly. "Is my secret safe with you?"

Tootie sighed. "Sure, Timmy." He was making a mistake of monumental proportions by being with Vicky, but hey, it was his life. He didn't want out. If he did, she'd do her best to help. After all, the friendship thing went both ways.

**Thursday Afternoon**

Tootie went straight upstairs to her room, opened her closet, and dragged the crate out into the room. She looked for any miscellaneous Timmy-related stuff that was lying around in there, put it in the crate, and then considered putting the picture on her bedside in the crate as well. She decided against it. After all, it was a picture of her friends, not of her Prince Charming. She noticed a smudge on the glass from her lips, and wiped it off with her shirt, then she put it back. Funny, that she hadn't of noticed that before. Closing the crate, she dragged it downstairs. It was heavy; she never realized that she had so much Timmy-related stuff.

"What's that?" Vicky asked, lounging on the couch, watching TV.

"My old Timmy stuff," Tootie said. "You want some?"

Vicky thought about it. "Nah. I have the real thing," she said.

"I'm taking this to the dump," Tootie said. Yeah, like her planning on keeping it would have dissuaded Vicky from taking something she wanted. Honestly, what was Tootie thinking? Next thing you knew, she'd attribute her sister with a sense of human decency.

"Good luck," Vicky said, turning back to the TV. Tootie knew better than to ask her sister for a ride. She was just going to have to lug this crate to the dump by herself. She lugged it out of the door.

"Hey, Tootie. What's you got there?" Chester asked. Tootie looked up and saw her three friends.

"Hey, guys," Tootie said. "It's just some old junk, from a while ago. Surprised I still have it, actually. I'm taking it to the dump."

"Looks heavy," Timmy said. "Maybe you should stick a couple of skateboards under it and haul it like that."

"Or, since you're taking it to the dump anyway, we could just destroy it," Chester said. "C'mon, blowing stuff up is fun."

Timmy laughed. "I second that."

"If you say so, Timmy," Tootie said. "After all, most of it is from back when I had a crush on you and has your face on it." "Most" read "all."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've destroyed stuff that looks like me," Timmy said.

"Yeah," Chester said. "Remember that time we tied that Timmy doll to our rocket (my rocket," he said in an aside to Timmy and Tootie) "and got extra credit for the 'death-to-Turner motif.'"

"No, but Crocker always was something of a kook. I mean, fairies? Right," Timmy said. "Anyway, I doubt that Tootie's parents would appreciate us spewing garbage across their lawn, though. Maybe we should take it to the dump and _then_ destroy it? I'll go get my skateboard." He lived the closest.

"Yeah, let's to that," Tootie said.

So they pushed the crate on Timmy's skateboard down to the dump, talking about random stuff. Tootie was fairly certain that she should have been heartbroken. After all, she had just found out that the boy she had loved unrequitedly for years had been having a secret relationship with another woman, an older woman, her very own sister. And yet, she wasn't. Part of her felt ashamed of herself for not being heartbroken; after all, if she were truly in love with him, wouldn't she be crying her face out right now? But she wasn't in love with him anymore, and she wasn't heartbroken now. In fact--

"Hey, Tootie, you fall in love or something?" AJ asked.

"What makes you say that?" Tootie asked.

"You just seem real…I don't know. You have a spring in your step and seem kinda generally euphoric," AJ said.

"Actually, I'm not in love," Tootie said. "Not anymore. I'm just having a really good day."

"Enough talking," Chester said impatiently, "lets go destroy some stuff that looks like Timmy."

FIN

Author's Commentary (As If You Care):

I'm thinking that there will be fans of my work reading this, as I have three other _Fairly Odd Parents_ titles, Vicky/Timmy all (_Humidity_, untitled, and _My Sick Little World_), all of which were fairly popular, and I hope I don't let anybody down.

This story, for a change, was _not_ in my notebook. It's completely a new creation. Not that I haven't had an idea for something like it for a while. A story where a teenage Tootie finds out that Timmy and Vicky were lovers and then Timmy begs her to keep silent, explaining how it happened and whatnot. A good idea, but not enough to go on.

Somehow, the phrase "the truth about Prince Charming" got stuck in my head, no idea how, and ended up attached to this. And then I had an idea. Timmy was Prince Charming, Vicky was the Wicked Witch, and Tootie was the Princess, at least in Tootie's mind. Tootie's fantasy gets shattered when she sees Timmy and Vicky kiss, and then when she and Timmy talk about it, she learns the truth about Prince Charming; capitalize the last five words, make it a title, we have a story.

As I wrote, the story evolved. At first, Tootie was supposed to confront Timmy and Vicky then and there. She gets busted busting them when she falls out of the closet, stiffened by shock. Also, she had a different reason for being there in the first place. And this story wasn't supposed to have a happy ending. But, as stories often do, this one had a mind of it's own. The story said that it wasn't time for Tootie to confront them, that when she did, she would confront them one at a time, that that way their responses would not be diluted by proximity to the other. It said that Tootie was there to warn Timmy that Vicky had something "special" in store for him, not because she couldn't stand keeping her feelings a secret anymore, and I'm glad it did, because that was kind of weak. I mean, in the present, she doesn't even bother to make her emotions secret. And the story also told me that the story did not end in the Nasty Burger. Like a river, it flowed, and at its source I had only a general idea of where it was heading.

Yes, Nasty Berger comes from _Danny Phantom_. I noticed in this one episode of _Danny Phantom_ way back that in the background was a Crash Nebula pinball game, and I figured that that osmosis could go both ways.

This isn't a sequel to any of my other works. _Humidity_, the untitled one, and _My Sick Little World_ all take place when Timmy was ten, i.e. the present. According to _The Truth About Prince Charming_, Vicky confessed her feelings for Timmy when he was twelve. None of them are related to any of the others, but you could almost pretend that they are all one series. Almost.

Thank you for reading, please R&R, tell your friends about this story. Is there anything else? Ah, yes, the shameless plug that I make a point of making. If you liked this story, please read the aforementioned fics. There. Anything else? Don't think so. Thank you for reading; bye, now.

Author's Commentary 2:

If I am to bore you to death with an Author's Commentary, I might as well do it right, at least. And yet, I couldn't delete the first one. For all I forgot to mention, it was still…inspired, I guess. So, Author's Commentary 2--this time, it's personal. Or not. Whatever. Yeah, I changed things in the story, but those were things that were supposed to be there in the first place. I would have been content to let that stay, however, except that, like I mentioned in the Author's Note, in one scene I say that Tootie is sixteen and in another I say that Timmy is fourteen, which makes no logical sense. Now I say that Timmy is fifteen. I figured that, as we see Tootie's birthday in the canon but not Timmy's, that Tootie's probably a few months older than Timmy. (Writing that, I realized that Timmy's birthday was indeed mentioned in the canon, in the episode where Chip Skylark is introduced, in fact. Ah, well. It's still _possible_ that Tootie is a few months older than Timmy.)

I'd like to draw everybody's attention to when Timmy says that there are no such things as fairies. What does that mean? Did he lie to Tootie? Did he lose Cosmo and Wanda? If so, why? Because he doesn't need them anymore? You'll have to decide that for yourself, because I'm not telling. I feel it's always best to leave the reader with a sense of mystery, of things not being quite done. I know, I'm such a tease.

My not-series grows. (If you've read the Author's Commentary attached to _My Sick Little World_ (it would be the pinnacle of arrogance for me to assume you had), you know that I refer to my first three works as a not-trilogy because they could almost form a series if it wasn't for inconsistencies between the stories.) I intentionally made it so that this couldn't be an actual sequel to any of the other Vicky/Timmy stories I have written (Timmy says that their relationship started when he was twelve; the other three stories take place when he was ten), but who's to say that something like this didn't happen in the future of each of them? The future is a big place, after all. And who's to say that how Timmy and Vicky got together in this story's foggy past isn't very similar to _Untitled_ (I seriously need a title for that)? And I never tell you in that one how _Vicky_ herself realized that she had a crush on a ten-year-old--something like in _My Sick Little World_, perhaps? And of course, _Humidity_ is so full of vagueness and innuendo that it would be hard to believe that nothing like that happened in any of the other storylines, ever, especially since nothing is different at the end of it than it was at the beginning (and it would be a real loss for them if it hadn't--they could use some light, fluffy humor). See now why I call it a not-series? (Not-series in the sense that Trixie Tang is Timmy's not-girlfriend.) Not-series, not not-quartet. I have an idea or three left, you see. I still haven't done a story about when Timmy loses his fairies, or about when Timmy and Vicky get married and have kids, and of course, what collection of Vicky/Timmy romances would be complete without at least one story that took place in the _Channel Chasers _alternate future?

The story where Timmy loses his fairies (the title I'm kicking around for it is _The Unicorn Problem_; gee, guess why Timmy looses his fairies?) will probably be completely incompatible with my other works, except for this one (in _untitled_ and _Humidity_, Vicky and Timmy hop in the sack almost right away), and the other one in the "real" future will be made so that it could--almost--be a sequel to one of my previous ones (or at least that's what I'll try for--it's still kind of etheric at this point), but the one from the _Channel Chasers_ alternate reality can't really be made to reflect one way or another on the rest of the not-series (this one is also in my notebook--untitled! I had best think of a title either for it or for _untitled_, and fast!). It could be but doesn't have to be connected to any of the others. Actually, that would be kind of poetic: Timmy and Vicky fall in love in one timeline, Timmy changes history, and then in the new timeline they fall in love again! It's almost like fate…

There, now _that's_ a proper Author's Commentary! Almost. I haven't shamelessly plugged any of my other works on the same topic yet! Please forgive me. I shall do so now. Please read _My Sick Little World_, _untitled_, and _Humidity_. In that order, if you want it to reflect what stage of the relationship the story represents, although I actually published in reverse of that.

Oh, wait, looks like I did that in the first AC. Ah, well: no harm, no foul. As I said before, please R&R, tell all your friends, and what was it?…Oh, yeah. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
